


Days of Inks and Sunflowers

by bridevos



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, florist seungyoun, florist/tattoo artist au, i guess?, i...guess.., please blame him and his tmi about seungyoun, tattoo artist hangyul, this is all hangyul's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridevos/pseuds/bridevos
Summary: Seungyoun is a florist who works just across the road from a tattoo parlour. Hangyul is a tattoo artist who buys a flower every morning from Seungyoun's store. As they find themselves in an encounter that leads to a series of moments, they learn more about each other in stolen glances and the hidden language of flowers.





	Days of Inks and Sunflowers

Seungyoun is turning a glass vase filled with two eye-catching yellow orchids and a couple of red echeverias when the shop door opens sharply, a small bell rings noisily as a man with brown hair enters the shop in a hurried manner. He leaves the incomplete arrangement at once to greet the customer at the counter, almost knocking a display of grapevine wood in the process.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” Seungyoun greets the guy happily as he wipes his hands on his apron.

The guy slams down a twenty bucks bill. “A bouquet of flowers that passive aggressively says ‘fuck off’, please.” The words roll off his tongue effortlessly, loud and fast it's kind of a wonder he doesn't stumble over them.

Seungyoun blinks. “Excuse me?”

“’Fuck off’. In flowers language. I need it.”

  
  
*

  
It is a normal morning at Jo's White Wish Rosery. Seungyoun flips over the open sign on the front door right when the clock strikes 9 AM. He has plenty of time before the delivery van will arrive for the wedding happening at 2 PM.

It has only been a month since Seungyoun started working at his grandmother’s flower shop, but he still finds it a bit nerve-wrecking handling big orders. Wedding ones especially terrify him as he has discovered that they are prone to last minute changes and often involve crazy amount of massive expensive floor pots he has to move around. The last time he managed to finish the day involving two wedding events his back ended up feeling extra sore.

But that doesn’t bother Seungyoun so much because he loves the smell and sight of fresh flowers. Each time he opens the refrigerator to store the blooming petals it gives him such weird sense of satisfaction. He loves seeing the glimmering green foliages after he gives a spritz of foliar sprays on the leaves. For some unexplainable reasons he enjoys checking the moist texture of soil before he decides on how much litre of water will be needed.

The growing plant roots clinging on hanging planters and aisles of blush pink wisterias are enough to keep Seungyoun feel delighted for a whole day. Sometimes for a whole week.

He can mention a bunch of other wonderful things about being a florist, but his absolute favorite is arranging floral wreaths for walk-in customers and taking special orders for birthdays or other occasions. He finds it almost therapeutic to take care of the blending of the colors as well as deciding what kind of pattern and positions his floral arrangement would have. He always puts an emphasis in the central portion; placing bigger and more dark-colored flowers in the focal point of it. Seungyoun has never had a special lesson about arranging flowers, really. He would like to think of himself as naturally gifted. Grandma Jo has always showered him with praises ever since he arranged his first ever flower basket for a baby shower event in the first week, so Seungyoun believes he is off to a pretty good start.

Seungyoun hums cheerfully as he grabs his apron and ties it around his tiny waist. The color gives a nice touch to his short-sleeved mint shirt underneath. Dark forest green, with the top half crumpled a bit and the cloth slings low around his slim hips. He takes a quick look on the glass wall behind a tidy line of purple poppies to check himself. His bangs are a bit long now they cover his eyebrows completely and stop just right above his eyelids, but he likes it that way. Seungyoun puts a few more strands of his black hair forward to cover his forehead for good measure.

He picks up a water spray bottle and a packet of bactericide before he starts checking up each of the plants on the shelfs.

The philodendron is looking much healthier than yesterday, the brown spots are starting to disappear slowly after Seungyoun spent the whole day taking care of the dying leaf like a worried parent. The clusters of white and maroon chrysanthemums are already growing new buds, too. Shy tiny sprouts peeking out from the soil beneath the abundant shining leaves. The brilliant purple-maroon spoons and pinkish-white quills of chrysanthemums stand out with the grey pavement outside the store serves as a modest background setting. His flower store looks like the end of a rainbow in the middle of dull and unforgiving concrete jungle. As he stares at the new little round buds, Seungyoun has a feeling that this must be one of those good mornings that leads to an equally good day.

  
And he is right. Though it takes a bit of an unexpected turn.

  
Twenty minutes later Seungyoun finds himself staring at the brown haired guy who just asked the weirdest request he has gotten ever since he started working. The guy is looking at him earnestly, innocent yet intimidating gaze, not realizing how bizarre his request that he just asked the unsuspecting florist is. Seungyoun thinks the guy has a pair of deep brown eyes that flaunt the same color and intensity as the bulbs of ammaryllis. They compliment his brown bangs that fall effortlessly on his forehead. The curves of his eyelids are shaped smoothly like the edge of a half-bloomed moon flower petal.

“Erm.” Seungyoun clears his throat. “So. You want a bouquet of flowers that says ‘fuck off’? Do I get that right?” It’s so surprising that Seungyoun almost bursts out laughing.

“Yes. Passive aggressively.” He adds as he nods firmly.

“Passive aggressively. Right.”

Seungyoun is about to ask if he’s joking, but the guy looks dead serious.

“My brother is coming back home today and I had a fist fight with him the last time I saw his ugly nose.” The guy snorts. “I need to make sure he is aware that he is not welcome.”

“Wow. Alright.” Seungyoun thinks for a while. “To be perfectly honest with you I’m still working on my flower language skills, but I can ask my senior for a more, erm, accurate translation?”

The man taps his fingers against the wooden counter, thinking. Seungyoun only notices now that he has a full sleeve of tattoos. It only takes him a quick second but the black and red flowers are too apparent for him to miss. They circle around an intricate design of what seems to be a compass and a ring united into one.

“Are they here or do you have to make a call?” He asks, voice husky and thick.

Seungyoun quickly averts his gaze from the guy’s tattoos. “Oh, Grandma Jo is just upstairs so it shouldn’t take long.” Seungyoun replies, flashing a tiny smile.

The tattooed guy’s eyes immediately widen. “Grandma what— no, oh God. It’s okay, can you please just pick the ugliest flowers? I don’t know, uh, maybe those fellas that have bad meanings or something?”

“Alright, now that is something I can do. Hold on a second.” Seungyoun shoots past the worktable to pick up everything he already has in mind.

He smiles as he looks for the chosen flowers. Wedding wreaths or love bouquets are too common. This is what he has been waiting for. It's not everyday that someone wants flowers that don't have anything to do with love. Hatred is such a rarity to encounter at this hidden haven and weirdly Seungyoun seems to enjoy this opportunity that appears in such a lovely morning. Ironic really, if he thinks about it.

  
He comes back with a bunch of colorful flowers in no time. The tattooed guy stands straight at the sight of them. He nips at his bottom lip excitedly.

“So here’s what we are going to do. A bunch of geraniums that means stupidity, this tall spire of foxgloves that means insincerity, meadowsweet for worthlessness, three big bulbs of yellow carnations which basically say ‘you have disappointed me,’ and a basil for the finishing touch which means hatred.” Seungyoun wonders why he is enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would. “I believe that is enough bad wishes and loathe in one bouquet.”

Seungyoun looks at the guy to see if he is satisfied. He seems to be.

“Oh, and we can add some thorn roses and lots of thistles in the mix if you want to come off more aggressive?”

He is totally enjoying this a bit too much.

The tattooed guy snaps his fingers, grinning. “Yes! Yes, I would like that as well, please. Lots of those spiky fellas.” He looks like a make-a-wish kid that finally got his wish granted.

Seungyoun tries so hard to stifle a giggle. Such a strange request being asked in a strangely polite manner.

  
After a quick five minutes of arranging the flowers, Seungyoun hands the pretty bouquet to the tattoed guy. He has to stop himself from offering the guy if he wants to write the full translation of the flower language on the envelope.

“I hope he will get the message that we put together.” Seungyoun cheekily smirks.

The guy laughs, all boisterous and carefree, his cheeks looking round showing a pair of whisker dimples. Seungyoun thinks his cute laughing face is such a nice contrast to his full sleeve tattoo.

“Rest assured. I will make sure he gets it alright.” He is still laughing as he fumbles for his wallet and pays with his card.

The guy then waves goodbye as he grabs the door handle. “Thanks for this! Hope you have a good day!”

“You too!” Seungyoun waves back.

He watches as the guy steps out of the store, crosses the busy street, and goes inside a tiny building just across Seungyoun’s flower store. The sign says:

  
_The Tat Cat - Tattoo Parlour_

  
Seungyoun wonders why he has never noticed the shop before. He smiles at the little cat metal plagues just above the shop sign. Maybe he will see the guy again soon somewhere around the corner.

*

  
  
Seungyoun is right once again. He sees the tattooed guy three days later.

  
It’s Friday morning when Jo’s White Wish Rosery’s front door opens with the clichéd tinkling sound of the bell. Seungyoun looks up from his laptop quickly, round specs hanging on the tip of his nose, his smile already in place when he sees the tattooed guy standing at the doorway and heading towards him. He is wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black cargo trousers; a dark blue backpack hanging on his right shoulder. And there is something that makes Seungyoun’s breath hitch a little, his hair has turned blonde now. It has the same shade of yellow as marygold which stands out extremely well against his all black look.

“Good morning, how may I help you again?” Seungyoun smiles as he stands up.

The guy grins back at him. “It was a success.” He gives him a thumb up, looking a bit dorky.

Seungyoun smiles. “How did he react to it?”

“Hated every piece of it. Threw it over his window while screaming like a mad man.” The guy wheezes, one hand holding his stomach. “The look on his face, at least the twenty bucks wasn’t a total waste.”

Seungyoun laughs in amusement. “You seem to really like it. Congrats on the brotherly bad blood.” He wonders that maybe he should work somewhere with more unhappy people.

“Hell yeah.” The guy has stopped wheezing, now wiping off imaginary tears. “I would like to take a look around, I have another thing in mind for today.” He flashes a mischievous grin at Seungyoun. It reminds him of the big bear in that Brother Bear movie.

“Of course, you are more than welcome.”

Seungyoun is still thinking of the Brother Bear movie.

The bear-look-alike guy spends a whole fifteen minutes comparing one flower to another before he comes back to the counter with a hand full of different stuff.

“I’m visiting a sick friend today. Thought he’d appreciate the effort.” He shrugs as he gestures to the bunch of flowers in his hand.

  
Seungyoun stares in disbelief. “Erm. You probably don't want to give those to your sick friend.”

_That combination. It’s interesting how one can be inadvertently so off. _Seungyoun wonders amusedly.

“Huh, why?” The blonde guy looks genuinely startled it makes Seungyoun want to laugh.

“First of all, if he is sick you probably don't want to send him flowers that mean wishing for ill will.” Seungyoun points with his finger, he can’t help but snicker now.

The guy appears greatly appalled. “Lord, that’s what these flowers mean? I really had no idea.”

“Don’t even get me started on those dusty miller flower greens.” Seungyoun dramatically shakes his head in disapproval.

“Wait, it gets worse?!”

“It does. Those stand for weakness.”

“Oh no.”

“Floppy.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Weak.”

“Well, I mean he is indeed feeling kind of weak right now—”

“And the black rose literally means death.”

“You’re kidding me right.”

“Nope. And that combination is not either.”

The guy sighs while rubbing his face exhaustedly. “This is a disaster, isn’t it.”

“I can do another arrangement for you. If you really want to wish him good health, that is.” Seungyoun tightens up his apron, ready to clean up this mess and be the saviour of this stranger once again.

“Yes. Please. I have promised I would be a good friend today.” The guy stares helplessly. Big puppy eyes and pursed lips.

_Maybe he’s not the big bear in that Disney movie, he is more like the small one. _Seungyoun smiles as he grabs the bundle of flowers from the guy’s hand.

  
  
In no time Seungyoun finishes making a beautiful new bouquet as per the tattooed guy’s request, stems all trimmed and thorns cleaned. He hands it to the later as he smiles. “Here it is, my guy. No more wrong wishes for your poor friend.”

The guy smiles back. “Thanks. The name is Hangyul by the way. Don’t know if you notice, but I work just across the street.” He points at the tattoo parlour. “There, making my own flowers.”

He says as he finally shows Seungyoun a good look of his arm tattoos, the roses look just as red as the real ones sitting on the shelf.

Seungyoun lets out a soft _ooh_. “The flowers are beautiful. I like them.” He admires as he looks at them closely. “Oh, and I’m Seungyoun.”

They shake hand. Seungyoun wasn’t expecting Hangyul’s hands to be so big, he almost has his entire hand engulfed within his. He figures maybe it’s just his ridiculously small hands.

He continues to look at Hangyul’s tattoos.

“I have always wanted a flower tattoo as well, to be honest.”

“Really? I can help you with that. As a payback for saving my life once again.” Hangyul replies as he holds up his new bouquet, eyes lighting up.

“Yeah. But I don’t know, I guess I’m still pretty contented with only this one.” Seungyoun rolls up his sleeve a bit to show his small wrist tattoo. It’s a red round sad face next to a yellow round smiling face. “And I haven’t found the right flower yet. The one with a meaning that I actually like. Maybe one day.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

Hangyul hums in a pleasant tone. “That’s kind of cute. Did you draw the design yourself?”

“I did actually. How do you know?” Seungyoun asks in surprise.

Hangyul grins. “Figured. The first circle is kind of uneven.”

Seungyoun raises his eyebrows. “Wow. Alright. Please go to other flower shops next time because you are not welcome in this one.” He puts his sleeve back down quickly while sulking.

Hangyul laughs. “Hey, I was just being honest. Don’t take it to heart, please.” He looks at Seungyoun while smiling. The later is still sulking.

That doesn’t make Hangyu’s smile falter though. “Alright, my apology. But the offer still stands. If you find a flower you wish to be inked, I can help with that anytime.”

He flashes a smile for the last time as he pulls the door to exit the store. Seungyoun takes a brief upward glance at him and just right then he feels a funny tingling sensation in his stomach.

  
The tingling stays even after Hangyul leaves the store and disappears around the corner at the end of the block. Seungyoun thinks it weirdly feels like a bunch of butterflies flying around in the pit of his stomach, threatening to erupt and lift him off the ground. He dumbly stares at the little yellow daisy next to the register, asking for some kind of explanation of his own strange behaviour.

  
  
*

  
  
After their second encounter Hangyul visits the flower shop every day. He buys a single flower every time, each time a different one. The sun shines down on the bright-colored alleyway, kissing Hangyul’s skin with lucent morning beams as he twirls a flower in his fingers while whistling tunes and making his way to the counter. Seungyoun is always there finding himself not being able to look elsewhere. He waits with strange anticipation until Hangyul chooses his flower of the day.

Not only has Hangyul become a regular at Seungyoun’s flower shop now, but the guy also never misses a chance in learning more about the flowers that he buys. And Seungyoun is more than ecstatic to teach him.

He finds that Hangyul gets amused and disheartened easily like a little kid filled with curiousity. Like that one time when Hangyul looked a little heartbroken after he found out that two of his favorite flowers, chrysantemums and lotuses, were associated with funerals and burial rituals in Malta and Egypt. Seungyoun tried to cheer him up by saying that the lotus was considered a sacred flower by ancient Egyptians, but Hangyul had already decided to cross it off from his Favorite Flowers List.

Or that other time when Seungyoun told him that broccoli was, in fact, a flower. Hangyul was laughing mockingly at him, giving Seungyoun one of his _yeah right_s and _we will see about that _as he opened Google on his phone and immediately fell silent.

And that other time Hangyul was mindlessly saying how he craved for chocolate and how he wished Seungyoun’s flower shop sold it. Seungyoun laughed as he brought down a pot of Chocolate Cosmos, the beautiful dark burgundy flowers that smelled exactly like chocolate. It became Hangyul’s favorite flower in an instant, shooting up straight to the top of his Favorite Flowers List.

It has been four weeks since Hangyul started collecting different flowers each day.

One day he searched the shelf carefully and ended up with a single scarlet-red primrose. Another day he got himself a small pot of violet-colored dwarf petunias. Next day he asked Seungyoun if he had a white lily in store. Each time Seungyoun stares at him and his choice of flower in amazement. He never fails to answer Hangyul’s bombarding questions about the flowers, though. He asks him about their names, their origins, their meanings, and if they possess any sort of hidden facts that not many people know. And each time Seungyoun’s profound answer leaves Hangyul in awe.

It goes on for quite a while that Seungyoun can’t help but get his curiousity piqued. He ignores a voice in the back of his head saying that maybe there’s more to it than just mere curiousity.

So he decides to ask Hangyul after he brings what seems to be his 30th flower to him.

“So, who is this chosen lady that you buy flowers for everyday?” Seungyoun tries to sound as casually as possible.

Hangyul looks up at him in surprise. He laughs a little. “Not a girlfriend,” he says. One hand rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. “Not yet, at least.”

Seungyoun bites the inside of his cheek a little bit. He’s not sure why he does that.

“Well. She is a lucky one for sure.” He says as he tries hard focusing himself to wrap Hangyul’s today flower in plain craft paper. Today is a lilac rose. One of Seungyoun’s favorites.

Hangyul tilts his head to the side, pursing his lips as he smiles. “I don’t know. I’m kind of new to this flower business so I’m not sure which one would be the best for a present, you know? I figure might as well buy a different one each time.”

“I see. Well, I hope she likes all of them.” Seungyoun smiles at him, pretending not to catch the slight bitterness on his face that the reflection in the mirror next to him shows.

“She has to like this one, though. Lilac rose means love at first sight. It’s one of my favorites, too.” Seungyoun looks down at the single flower in his hand tenderly.

Hangyul’s gaze sweeps up, fixating right at Seungyoun’s face, his expressive thick brows flick in interest. One of the corners of his mouth twich up before a delighted smile makes light of his features. “Seungyoun, I was wondering if you woul—”

  
“Good morning, Seungyoun!” A middle-aged woman barges into the store, the cheerful door bell announces her arrival as enthusiastically as her greeting. The little chihuahua beside her glares at Hangyul in annoyance.

“Good morning, Mrs. Kim! Here to pick up the bouquet, right?” Seungyoun moves fast behind the counter, missing the way Hangyul just stands there with his mouth agape trying to finish his sentence.

Seungyoun takes out a large floral arrangement, punches in the register, and waves the woman goodbye before he comes back in front of Hangyul in a matter of minutes. “Sorry, I forgot I was expecting a customer.” He exhales loudly as he swipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. “You were saying?”

“Nah. Nothing.” Hangyul laughs. “See you around, I guess.” He picks up the flower, now wrapped safely inside the brown paper, and goes for the exit door.

  
Puzzled expression washes over Seungyoun’s face as he watches Hangyul leave. He was thinking that the conversation would last longer. Or he was _hoping _it would.

Seungyoun’s eyes are still on Hangyul’s back as he crosses the street. This time, before Hangyul gets inside the tattoo parlour, he turns suddenly to look at Seungyoun. His eyes easily find the other guy’s even from afar, piercing gaze landing perfectly on Seungyoun’s eyes. Hangyul takes a good few seconds, before he gives Seungyoun the most wonderful smile he has ever seen. Bewildered, Seungyoun stumbles with the paper in his hands feeling unsure of what exactly he is doing. He wasn’t expecting that at all as he was lost in his thoughts, occupied mind and dazed stare as he watched Hangyul’s broad shoulders moved whilst he walked.

Seungyoun quickly averts his gaze and opts to dart nervous glances at the yellow daisy on top of his table instead. But the feeling of being stared is still there, so he slowly moves his vision sideway across the street again. And oddly enough, Hangyul is still there. Soft light flows from the eyes as his smile stays on his face. As soon as he catches Seungyoun’s eyes again he waves the flower in his hand, smiles some more, then disappears into the building.

Seungyoun clears his throat and surreptitiously tries to clean the already unspotted worktop.

_What was that._

For the rest of the day Seungyoun busies himself sprinkling water over the magnolias on the front display, choosing just the most convenient angle to steal secret glances at the tattoo parlour each every five seconds.

  
*

As summer arrives, a new shade of color comes dominating the front glass panel of Jo’s White Wish Rosery. The newcomers, sunflowers, gather in front of the window, flaunting their towering strong stems, bright yellow petals surrounding dark centers, and healthy green leaves that fill in the gaps between the pots. The astounding yellow of dozens of sunflowers is incredibly striking they create an impressive display of color inside the store. They easily catch the passersby’s attention as they walk past by it, some go inside the store to admire them from a closer distance.

Hangyul isn’t an exception. The guy makes a commotion as soon as he steps into the store.

“Oh my God.”

He doesn’t even greet Seungyoun good morning like the usual, walking past him and going straight towards the new fellas. Eyes fixated. “Is this my lucky day? I _love _sunflowers.” He flails his arms wildly, the full sleeve tattooed arm nearly knocks over a vase of cherry geraniums.

Seungyoun appears next to him, arms crossed in front of his chest as he proudly admires the beautiful plants. “Aren’t they so stunning? You can definitely tell it’s summer just by looking at the way they bloom.”

Hangyul sneezes. Seungyoun blesses him. “They really are. And so tall too! What an intimidating bunch of fellas, these ones.”

Seungyoun nods in agreement.

“I think I’m going to buy one.” Hangyul mumbles as he picks up a stem. “Wait, or maybe two. Or three?” He picks up more of them, cradling the flowers in his big-boned arm like a baby.

He sneezes again. “God, not the flu during summer, please!”

Seungyoun hands him over a tissue. “Are you sick? You have a runny nose too.”

“I hope not? I was doing fine yesterday.” Hangyul blows his nose into the tissue. He ponders for a while. “Oh, but I slept on the floor with a window opened last night.”

Seungyoun tuts with disapproval. “Tsk, of course you would do that. Here.” He hands him more tissues. “And your eyes look watery too.”

Hangyul lets out another couple of sneezes, this time more chaotic and louder. “Do they?”

“Erm, Hangyul you actually look horrible. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Seungyoun gets increasingly worried each time Hangyul sneezes. Now accompanied with some coughing fit too.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, Seungyoun, do you think I can have more tissues?” He fumbles on his feet while he rubs his eyes hard.

“Sure, wait.” Seungyoun rushes to the staff room to get a new pack of tissues and a glass of water.

He comes back only to find Hangyul laying down on the cold floor, crumpled tissues on his face and sunflowers scattered around him.

Seungyoun screams.

*

“Am I dead?” Hangyul groans. He tries to sit up but Seungyoun immediately pushes him back to keep him still in his position.

“No, you’re not. You’re laying down on my couch.”

Hangyul blinks weakly. “So this is not heaven? Are you not an angel?”

Seungyoun curses internally as his heart makes a wild flip in its ribcage.

_What._

“No, Hangyul. This is the staff room. And I’m the florist across the street.” Seungyoun is trying not to crack his voice as he says that; his mind fighting the serious case of five million fluttering butterflies inside his stomach, now flapping harder than ever leaving that squirmy feeling impossible to ignore.

He does a good job keeping his poker face on as he puts his hand on Hangyul’s forehead. _Thank God he doesn’t have a fever_.

“You have two moles on your neck.” Hangyul says.

Seungyoun stops. He looks down to find Hangyul looking at him. He squirms under the heat of his stare, only now realizing that this is the closest they have ever been. They are so close that he can breathe in Hangyul’s scent. He smells like lily of the valley.

“Yeah, and you have a sunflower allergy.” Seungyoun quickly draws his hand back while keeping a good distance between them now. His hand is slightly trembling, he notices. He can also feel his heavy heart’s frantic beating. “How come you don’t know that you have an allergy?”

“I don’t have an allergy.”

“Pretty sure you just passed out after being surrounded with sunflowers.”

Hangyul looks up at him, grimacing. His eyes are still a bit watery as Seungyoun checks on them. “A flower allergy? That’s not a thing.”

“Yes it is and you have it. It’s the pollen. No wonder you got a sneeze attack earlier. It was an allergic reaction, I should’ve known.” Seungyoun sighs exasperatedly, hands ruffling his hair in frustration. “It’s shocking that it’s very severe. I was so scared I nearly called the police.”

“There’s no way I have an allergy with flowers, and sunflowers at that? I love sunflowers, I don’t believe it.” Hangyul huffs as he flops back on his stomach sloppily.

“Have you ever been near sunflowers before?”

Hangyul stares at the wall. “Uh. Not that I can think of?”

“Hangyul, have you even seen a real sunflower?” Seungyoun closes his eyes, he can feel that little vein in his head throb.

“I mean, I love seeing them in pictures?”

Seungyoun sighs, rubbing his temples as if he has a headache. Or maybe he really does have it.

He spends the next hour convincing Hangyul to go to the hospital. The stubborn guy refuses, saying that all he needs is just mineral water and some sweet snacks. So Seungyoun stays around to make sure Hangyul stays hydrated and doesn’t do anything stupid. One of the tattoo parlour staffs comes to help Hangyul get up and accompany him going back home.

Seungyoun lets out another heavy sigh, feeling relieved that thankfully things weren’t as bad as it could have been and worried if Hangyul will take some times to recover completely. The yellow sunflowers look at him innocently as he walks past by.

He flips over the open sign on the door before he catches his reflection in the mirror.

Seungyoun has never noticed the two moles on his neck before.

*

Hangyul doesn’t visit Seungyoun’s flower shop the next day. Nor the day after that.

Seungyoun keeps looking up from his laptop in anticipation every time the bell rings. But it’s always a different customer. He pretends it doesn’t bother him, that it doesn’t upset him whenever he sees that it’s not the blonde-haired guy with tattooed arm who comes in. But even the loyal daisy sitting idly beside him can tell the exact opposite.

He spends an unhealthy amount of walking aimlessly in front of the window just to catch a glimpse of a certain guy. He sees no one to no avail. Seungyoun sighs as he stares at the peonies, the spring flower. An idea of making his own flower arrangement for Hangyul surges in his restless mind.

The spring flower is associated with healing, Seungyoun thinks he can use some of that. Add five branches of blue salvia for good health wishes, some red poppies in the front for consolation, and lots of double-flowered lavenders just because Seungyoun loves the wonderful scent that they have.

He sighs at the sight of his newly-made bouquet. It looks very pretty, but Seungyoun feels that somehow there is something missing. Something very glaring that just isn’t there. He is still thinking hard of what the missing thing is when someone enters the store.

“Hi.” It’s Hangyul. “It’s been a while.” He smiles as he waves at Seungyoun who is looking thoroughly surprised.

“It’s only been two days.” Seungyoun tries to give him one of those _tsk tsk _expressions but he is convinced he fails miserably.

He hides the bouquet from Hangyul’s sight and makes stride lengths to the counter, slowing down his steps after realizing that he is practically running to get there.

“So. How are you feeling now?” asks Seungyoun when he reaches Hangyul, now standing right in front of him.

Hangyul smiles bashfully. “Much better actually. Thank you for the other day. And sorry for making a mess. I hope I didn’t trample any of your sunflowers.” His eyebrows furrow apologetically.

“You didn’t, don’t worry about it.” Seungyoun smiles at the floor. He wonders why he can’t look at the other guy in the eye. “I’m glad you feel better now.”

Seungyoun suddenly wishes he had a spray bottle in his hands, or a vase, or some dirty gloves, or a cat, or anything just so his hands don’t have to fiddle awkwardly like they are right now.

He isn’t the only one looking visibly awkward. Hangyul stares hesitantly at his hand, the other one busy holding a paper bag. He has some words just on the tip of his tongue.

“Actually. I have something to give you.”

Seungyoun looks up in surprise. Hangyul is now holding what seems to be a book? No, it’s thicker and larger than that. An album?

“It’s my sketchbook. I want you to have it.” He passes it onto Seungyoun’s empty hands.

“Oh,” is what all Seungyoun can say before he slowly takes the sketchbook from Hangyul’s hand.

The first page of Hangyul’s sketchbook unveils a dainty drawing of a scarlet-red primrose. A block of beautiful cursive handwriting explaining the name and the meaning of said flower is placed exactly under it. On the second page just right next to the drawing, is an actual dried primrose. Pasted carefully and securely on the thick paper. The stem cutting looks too familiar to Seungyoun, he would never fail to recognize his precise scissor cut anywhere.

He flips over the page, wide eyes and excited heart. The next page is about violet-colored dwarf petunias. The same beautiful handwriting under it and a literal dried flower pasted beside it. The next is a white lily. And then a fuchsia dahlia. Hot pink stargazers. Yellow daffodils. Bright purple irises. Each page a different drawing of the same flowers that Hangyul bought at his flower shop. Seungyoun’s smile reaches full bloom until he flips over the last page, a single lilac rose.

It looks just as beautiful in Hangyul’s drawing as it does in its real form.

“You said you had yet to find your tattoo flower, right.” Hangyul says softly, eyes trying to read Seungyoun’s expression. “Well, I thought maybe if I drew some of the best ones and compiled all of them, it would be easier for you to find it.”

“Hangyul, this is just—” Seungyoun is now looking directly at him, a smile so wide it reaches both of his ears, as he tries to find the right word to describe the unparalleled gift in his hand. “You sure had a lot of time on your hand.” He laughs heartily, his heart is full and warm he feels like it can no longer contain the overwhelming feelings.

Hangyul laughs too. “I did. Especially the last couple of days, as you know.”

Seungyoun exhales contentedly, his smile stays still so very widely. “No one has ever given me something as beautiful as this. Thank you so much.” His eyes are glimmering with adoration and something more.

“It’s not much, but I’m glad you like it.” Hangyul replies as he smiles back at Seungyoun, the sense of endearment imprinted across his face.

“I don’t _like_ it, please, I _love _it so much that I’m willing to protect it with my life.” Seungyoun holds the sketchbook tightly in his arms across his chest. Suddenly he remembers the fate of the poor bouquet he hid behind the rack. “Oh! I also have something for you.”

He flies across the room in a hurry to save the bouquet. He gently picks it up, brushes away any invisible dust on the wrapping paper, and runs back to the other side of the room.

“Here, as my way of saying ‘get well soon’ to you.” Seungyoun beams as he presents Hangyul with the multi-colored bouquet. And as soon as Hangyul takes it happily, Seungyoun understands what he is missing.

“Wait, I have something necessary to add to that.” He hastily makes his way to one of the racks to pick one last flower.

A bright snowy white blooming gardenia. Its shiny and leathery dark green leaves contrasting beautifully with the shining brilliant white petals. “The finishing touch,” says Seungyoun as he gently tucks in the last flower right in the middle of Hangyul’s floral bouquet, smiling lovingly after he finishes doing it.

“She is really beautiful.” Hangyul peers at the flower. “And smells very nice too. What does this one mean?” Hangyul asks Seungyoun with a curious smile.

Seungyoun smiles back at him. “That one is a secret.”

_“White gardenia is often gifted to those experiencing a secret love. Other meanings associated with gardenias is that ‘you are lovely,’ and an expression of joy. A perfect present to someone close whom you truly care about.”_

**Author's Note:**

> me: florist au is so overdone honestly  
hangyul: do yall know that seungyoun likes arranging flowers? >o<  
me:  
hangyul: he is cute >o<  
me: so an au about florist seungyoun and tattoo artist hangyul....
> 
> and that was how this fic was born  
(i cant stand hangyul that lil enabler [shakes fist])  
((screams about seungyul with me on twitter @narutard))


End file.
